khirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Xemnas
Name: Xemnas Number: I Title: The Omniscience (Ohm-ni-see-enss) Physical Description: You all know it. For those that don't: That, but with two prominent silver streaks running from his temples, up over his scalp, and down the back of his neck. Also, his cloak, in accordance with when Xemnas was but a Noise, has tattoo-like designs running down the sides of an otherwise normal Organization Cloak. Element: Æther - ''The substance that was, in contemporary scientific times, thought of as the substance that pervaded all of space. The element in its current state is fairly similar to this, but draws upon the same energy found and contained in a seperate level of existence, a realm of Æther, as it were. Because of it's pervasiveness, Xemnas has low-level control over matter and space in nearly all its forms, and because of Æther's excellent conductivity to a multitude of energies and forces, it allows Xemnas to cast powerful spells with relative ease. '''Weapon:' Xemnas fights with no particular weapon, but usually summons them through casting spells empowered with Æther. His most common weapon, however, is to summon onto his hands a force multiplier, as it were, where the spell enhances any force the attack formerly carried, increasing striking powers up to twenty times. Biography: Xemnas' role within Organization XV recently has been rather complicated, given the extent of his absence, but also the omniscience that Xemnas possessed when he was just a Soul bound to a Pin in the world of Shibuya. In this state, Xemnas' mental capabilities were greatly enhanced, and was allowed a lot of reflection time before Kurix, originally accompanied by Kaxsra who later sided with The Apprentices, rescued him and brought him back to Organization XV, but still as a Noise, the materialised form of Soul bound to a Pin. He values each and every member of Organization XV, dead or alive or whatever else, as though someone of close blood relation, and takes any parting or death as a kind of blow to his skills as the would-be patriarch of Organization XV. Within days of members joining, Xemnas tries to form close ties with the new arrivals and quickly tries to learn their past, powers, abilities, and personalities, out of simply knowing them, rather than to use them. He then quickly sets to work on trying to integrate the newest member effectively. At the end of The Apprentices, Xemnas was killed by Sephiroth through the combination of a sword strike and a well-times 'Sin Heartless Angel' spell. He is seen to be cut in half, before fading away utterly. In the hours proceeding the end of the battle, the remaining members of Organization XV searched Destiny Islands for survivors, and at the very end of it all, returning to the town square, his Pin was found utterly unscathed, with his Soul still stable within. Since then, Kurix has ventured into Kingdom Hearts, him being able to because his Heartless is still alive, and retrieved Xemnas' Body and forced the two together with the last of his alchemic powers. History: Dying in The Castle That Never Was, Xemnas came into existence with more or less the same mind he had at the time, and returned quickly to his former places of residence for research purposes. Exactly what he researched in the time, however, is a mystery. Years passed, until members of the various worlds he inhabited forced him out of his laborotories, all postitioned in buildings thought to be haunted. Roaming the Dark Corridors and the Edge of the Worl, Xemnas eventually met Kurix, and the two agreed to form Organization XV, for purposes of both attaining completion, and in search of kinship. Within a week, Cyolx joined the ranks of Organization XV. Xemnas is does things mostly in the background in Part 1, save for some notable fights. In all this time, it seems he is still trying to learn things, if not forwarn himself of things to come. He is killed by The Keyblade Wielder Erathe, the first member of The Apprentices, in front of the gates to Kingdom Hearts at The Altar of Naught. Miscellaneous: + Xemnas wears a coat similar to that of the other Organization members, but bares insignias from what he used to be, a Noise, and as such, has Tattoo-style markings down the sides and arms of the cloak. + A common spell of his is to solidify the oxygen and nitrogen in the atmosphere beneath his feet, and his able to 'run' on it through the air, if not simply move it and, in effect 'fly'. Category:Organization XV Category:Original Character Category:Nobody Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Leader